Wilfredo Gómez
Puerto Rican | realname = Wilfredo Gómez | image = Wilfredo Gómez.jpg | imagesize = 122px | caption = Wilfredo Gómez | nickname = Bazooka | ratedat = Super Bantamweight | birth_date = | birth_place = San Juan, Puerto Rico | style = Orthodox | total = 48 | wins = 44 | KO = 42 | losses = 3 | draws = 1 | no contests = |medaltemplates= }} }} Wilfredo Gómez (born October 29, 1956), sometimes referred to as Bazooka Gómez, is a former boxer and three time world champion. Gómez is frequently mentioned among the best Puerto Rican boxers of all time by sports journalists and analysts, along with Félix "Tito" Trinidad, Wilfred Benítez, Héctor "Macho" Camacho, Edwin Rosario, and Carlos Ortíz. His 17 consecutive knockouts in championship defenses is a record for all boxing divisions. Biography Gómez was born in a poor area of Las Monjas in San Juan, Puerto Rico. He has admitted to newspapers that, as a little child, he had to fight off bullies on Las Monjas' streets. He has told some Puerto Rican newspapers that he felt he was born to fight because of that situation. Gómez's father was a taxi driver and his mother was a homemaker. Gómez himself reportedly used a bicycle as means of transportation when he was young, and he sold candy to earn pocket money before becoming an amateur boxer. Amateur career and professional debut Gómez won the gold medal at the 1974 Central American and Caribbean Games held in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic, and 1974 World Championships in Havana, Cuba before turning professional. He also competed in the 1972 Olympic Games in Munich, Germany, getting eliminated by an Egyptian rival in the Olympic's first round of bouts. He compiled an overall record of 96 wins and 3 defeats as an amateur boxer. Because of his family's economical situation, he decided not to wait for the 1976 Olympic Games in Montreal, Canada, opting to begin making money right after the Cuban competition instead. Coming from Puerto Rico, he settled for less money and exposure from the American media, and moved to Costa Rica, where he began to tour all of Central America in hopes of finding matches. His professional debut came in Panama City, Panama, where he fought to a draw with Jacinto Fuentes. Professional career After this inauspicious debut, he reeled off a streak of 32 knockout wins in a row. Including wins over Fuentes, who was dispatched in 2 rounds in a rematch, and future world champion Alberto Davila, who lasted 9 rounds before being defeated. His 32 knockout wins in a row make him the world champion with the longest knockout streak in history, placing him in third place behind Lamar Clark (44) and Billy Fox (43) for the all-time knockout streak. Among world champions, Gómez had the longest knockout winning streak; neither Clark nor Fox won world titles. Gómez's knockout streak caught the eye of the WBC Super Bantamweight champion Dong Kyun Yum of South Korea, who travelled to San Juan, Puerto Rico to defend his crown against Gómez. Yum had a promising start, dropping Gómez 30 seconds into the bout, but Gómez picked himself up and eventually won the crown, his first world title, with a 12th round knockout. His first defense took him to the Far East, where he beat former world champion Royal Kobayashi in 3 rounds in Tokyo. Kobayashi had lasted 5 rounds vs Alexis Argüello and 10 rounds vs Roberto Durán when Duran was a Featherweight. Next was Ryu Tomonari in a small city of Thailand. He lasted 2 rounds. Gómez's streak reached 32 knockouts in a row. Those 32 knockouts in a row included what is generally considered to be his biggest victory ever, a five round defeat of World Bantamweight champion Carlos Zarate, who was 55-0 with 54 knockout wins coming into their San Juan bout. Also included in that streak was future world champion Leo Cruz, beaten in 13 rounds at San Juan. After recording his 32rd. knockout win in a row, he moved up in weight to face the world Featherweight champion Salvador Sánchez of Mexico. He lost to Salvador Sanchez by 8th round TKO. Hoping to get a rematch with Sanchez, Gómez went back to the super bantamweight division, where he got a dispense from the WBC to make 2 preparation bouts before defending his title again. He did so and won 2 non title bouts in a row, both by knockout in the 2nd round, one over Jose Luis Soto, who was a stablemate of Julio César Chávez back in Culiacán, Mexico. Wins over future world champ Juan 'Kid' Meza, knocked out in six in Atlantic City, and Juan Antonio Lopez, knocked out in ten as part of the Larry Holmes vs. Gerry Cooney undercard followed. But all chances of a rematch with Sanchez were dashed when Sanchez died in a car crash outside Mexico City the morning of August 12, 1982. Mexico's boxing fans and general public mourned their gone champion, and boxing fans across Latin America joined Mexico in their tragedy. Gómez, who was training to defend against Mexican Roberto Rubaldino only 5 days later, took a quick trip to Mexico to offer Sanchez flowers and then returned to Puerto Rico the same afternoon. He beat Rubaldino by knockout in 8 rounds and made 1 more title defense, against the Mexican bantamweight world champ Lupe Pintor in the Carnival of Champions in New Orleans, winning by knockout in 14 rounds. The Pintor contest was the only time a Gómez fight was showcased on HBO, which at the time exclusively showcased the largest boxing fights, much like the Pay Per View system does currently. By the time he was done with the Junior Featherweights, Gómez had established a division record of 17 defenses, and a world record of most defenses in a row won by knockout, all his defenses finishing before the established distance limit. Featherweight division He then re-tried winning the Featherweight title and this time, he achieved his dream, winning his second world title by dethroning Juan Laporte, a fellow Puerto Rican who had won the title left vacant after Sanchez died. He beat Laporte by a 12 round unanimous decision. This time, however, it didn't last that long. Ahead on all scorecards, Gómez was the victim of a rally by Azumah Nelson of Ghana who knocked him out in 11 rounds in San Juan, December 8, 1984.Nelson wins title Gómez wanted either a rematch with Nelson or a shot at Junior Lightweight world champ Rocky Lockridge of New Jersey, whichever came first. Lockridge was first to offer Gómez a try, and the 2 battled a closely scored 15 round bout in San Juan, with Gómez being given a unanimous 15 round decision, which many experts have said Lockridge deserved, but also which in the opinion of most who saw it live, was a justified decision. This reign also came to an end quick, Gómez being handed his 3rd loss at the hands of young Alfredo Layne by knockout in 9 rounds. Layne lost the title in his own first defense to South Africa's Brian Mitchell, and it became obvious Gómez's best years had gone by, so he retired after this fight. Last fights and retirement Gómez tried a comeback in 1988 and 1989, but after winning 2 more bouts by knockout, he realized boxing wasn't in his heart anymore and retired for good. He later moved to Venezuela, where he ran into drug problems, causing him trouble with the law and spending some months in jail. He attended a rehabilitation center in Colombia. Gómez rebounded and is now back in Puerto Rico, where he has managed to stay off drugs. He has helped the Hector 'Macho' Camacho with the training of Camacho's son Héctor Camacho Jr., who is a boxer in the Jr Welterweight division. In 1998, Gòmez became a born-again Christian. On May 18, 2003, Gómez returned to Panama, where he was received by Duran and Eusebio Pedroza, among others. In a message geared towards Panamanians, he expressed thanks to that country, calling it his second country and saying, among other things "I'm very motivated now that I will return to Puerto Rico, and no one should be surprised if I buy an apartment in Panama and move my family here". However, he bought a house in Kissimmee, Florida in 2006, and plans to move there by May of that year. Gómez has three daughters Jennifer, Maria Helena and Linselina and one son Wilfredo Junior. Gómez had a record of 44 win, 3 losses and 1 draw, with 42 knock out wins. In 1978, he was named Boxing Illustrated's fighter of the year. He is now a member of the International Boxing Hall of Fame. In 2003 a biographical film entitled Bazooka: The Battles of Wilfredo Gómez was produced by Cinemar Films, the documental was directed by Mario Diaz and was filmed in New York City. Professional record |- style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:95%;" |align="center" colspan=8|'44 Wins' (42 knockouts, 2 decisions), 3 Losses, 1 Draw http://boxrec.com/list_bouts.php?human_id=002201&cat=boxer |- style="margin:0.5em auto; font-size:95%;" |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Res.' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Type' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Rd., Time' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' |align=center style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center | Win || 44-3-1 ||align=left| Mario Salazar | || 2(10) || || align=left| Diplomat Hotel, Hallandale, Florida, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 43-3-1 ||align=left| Mario González | || 6(8) || || align=left| Convention Center, Miami Beach, Florida, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Loss || 42-3-1||align=left| Alfredo Layne | || 9(15) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 42-2-1 ||align=left| Rocky Lockridge | || 15 || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Loss || 41-2-1 ||align=left| Azumah Nelson | || 11(12) || || align=left| Hiram Bithorn Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 41-1-1 ||align=left| Juan Laporte | || 12 || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 40-1-1 ||align=left| http://boxrec.com/list_bouts.php?human_id=11152&cat=boxer Eladio Santana | || 2(10) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 39-1-1 ||align=left| Iván Zamuco | || 3(10) || || align=left| Juan Pachín Vicéns Coliseum, Ponce, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 38-1-1 ||align=left| Lupe Pintor | || 14(15) || || align=left| Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 37-1-1 ||align=left| Roberto Rubaldino | || 8(15) || || align=left| Hiram Bithorn Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 36-1-1 ||align=left| Juan Antonio López | || 10(15) || || align=left| Caesars Palace, Las Vegas Valley, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 35-1-1 ||align=left| Juan Meza | || 6(15) || || align=left| Playboy Hotel & Casino, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 34-1-1 ||align=left| José Luis Soto | || 2(10) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 33-1-1 ||align=left| José González | || 7(10) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Loss || 32-1-1 ||align=left| Salvador Sánchez | || 8(15) || || align=left| Caesars Palace, Las Vegas Valley, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 32-0-1 ||align=left| Raúl Silva | || 3(10) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 31-0-1 ||align=left| José Cervantes | || 3(15) || || align=left| Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, Florida, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 30-0-1 ||align=left| Derrik Holmes | || 5(15) || || align=left| Caesars Palace, Las Vegas Valley, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 29-0-1 ||align=left| Eddie Ndukwu | || 4(12) || || align=left| Hiram Bithorn Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 28-0-1 ||align=left| Rubén Valdéz | || 6(15) || || align=left| Caesars Palace, Las Vegas Valley, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 27-0-1 ||align=left| Nicky Pérez | || 5(15) || || align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 26-0-1 ||align=left| Carlos Mendoza | || 10(15) || || align=left| Caesars Palace, Las Vegas Valley, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 25-0-1 ||align=left| Julio Hernández | || 5(15) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 24-0-1 ||align=left| Nelson Cruz Tamariz | || 2(10) || || align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 23-0-1 ||align=left| Néstor Carlos Jiménez | || 5(15) || || align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 22-0-1 ||align=left| Carlos Zárate | || 5(15) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 21-0-1 ||align=left| Leonardo Cruz | || 13(15) || || align=left| Hiram Bithorn Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 20-0-1 ||align=left| Sakad Petchyindee | || 3(15) || || align=left| Main Stadium, Korat, Thailand}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 19-0-1 ||align=left| Juan Antonio López | || 7(15) || || align=left| Juan Ramón Loubriel Stadium, Bayamón, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 18-0-1 ||align=left| Royal Kobayashi | || 3(15) || || align=left| Municipal Gymnasium, Kitakyūshū, Fukuoka, Japan}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 17-0-1 ||align=left| Raúl Tirado | || 5(15) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 16-0-1 ||align=left| Dong-Kyun Yum | || 12(15) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 15-0-1 ||align=left| John Meza | || 2(10) || || align=left| Juan Ramón Loubriel Stadium, Bayamón, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 14-0-1 ||align=left| José Murillo Medel | || 4(12) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 13-0-1 ||align=left| Tony Rocha | || 2(10) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 12-0-1 ||align=left| Alberto Dávila | || 9(10) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 11-0-1 ||align=left| Sak Lempthong | || 3(10) || || align=left| Juan Ramón Loubriel Stadium, Bayamón, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 10-0-1 ||align=left| Ric Quijano | || 1(10) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 9-0-1 ||align=left| Cornell Hall | || 3(8) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 8-0-1 ||align=left| Andres Hernández | || 8(10) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Coliseum, San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 7-0-1 ||align=left| Joe Guevara | || 6(8) || || align=left| San Juan, Puerto Rico}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 6-0-1 ||align=left| Cleo García | || 3(8) || || align=left| Roberto Clemente Stadium, Managua, Nicaragua}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 5-0-1 ||align=left| Jacinto Fuentes | || 2(8) || || align=left| Gimnasio Nuevo Panama, Panama City, Panama}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 4-0-1 ||align=left| Jose Jiménez | || 1(6) || || align=left| Gimnasio Nuevo Panama, Panama City, Panama}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 3-0-1 ||align=left| Antonio Da Silva | || 2(8) || || align=left| Gimnasio Nuevo Panama, Panama City, Panama}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 2-0-1 ||align=left| Jorge Bernal | || 1(8) || || align=left| Gimnasio Nuevo Panama, Panama City, Panama}} |align=left| |-align=center | Win || 1-0-1 ||align=left| Mario Hernández | || 1(6) || || align=left| Plaza de Toros El Zapote, San José, Costa Rica}} |align=left| |-align=center |style="background: #B0C4DE"|Draw|| 0-0-1 ||align=left| Jacinto Fuentes | || 6 || || align=left| Gimnasio Nuevo Panama, Panama City, Panama}} |align=left| |-align=center Professional championships See also *List of boxing triple champions *List of famous Puerto Ricans *List of Puerto Rican boxing world champions *Sports in Puerto Rico References External links * * IBHOF.com, Wilfredo Gómez Biography at the International Boxing Hall of Fame Website * Oneeyedfilms.com, "Bazooka: The Battles of Wilfredo Gómez" Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Puerto Rican boxers Category:World Boxing Council champions Category:World boxing champions Category:Boxers at the 1972 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic boxers of Puerto Rico Category:International Boxing Hall of Fame inductees Category:People from San Juan, Puerto Rico Category:Puerto Rican people of Spanish descent Category:Puerto Rican Christians